


Annual Nut Sale

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's worn out from the Annual Nut Sale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual Nut Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt: Steve/Tony/Coulson; Fairies, Retail. (Go nuts!)

After a long day, Phil decided the best thing was to flop face first onto the couch and groan.

“Well, hello there,” Tony purred, but his hands were already going to remove Phil’s shoes.

“U u’ ‘Ony” Phil said, but it was muffled the firm thigh that was now underneath is mouth. 

“Leave him be,” Steve said, softly. His hands were digging into Phil’s shoulder blades and where Phil’s wings jutted out from the back. "You know how busy Phil is with the Annual Nut Sale.“

"Yeah,” Tony agreed. "So glad I’m not actually selling stuff this time of year.“

Phil grunted softly, letting his wings flutter lightly. His partners were taking care of him and turning him into a relaxed putty. 

"Have a nap Phil,” Steve instructed. "We’ll have dinner in a bit.“

"Then sexy times, right?” Tony asked

Phil made a positive noise.

“Was that a yes?” Tony questioned.

“I don’t know.”

Phil forced himself to lift his arm up and give them a thumbs up and smiled at Tony’s whoop of delight.


End file.
